


Maybe I Deserve

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [27]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth could not be more wrong...





	Maybe I Deserve

“Where you going?”

“Dinner with the firm.” You pop your lips after putting on a coat of red to match your jumpsuit, a nice silver belt at the waist and your hair hanging loose, “It’s going to be pretty boring so I’m going to try to get out a little early if possible.”

Seth nods slow, his legs propped on the coach with the ice pack on his wound, “Nothing else?”

You frown, putting your clutch down on the coffee table as you search for your cell phone, “What else could there be?”

“I don’t know. This dude, Mike, seems to think you guys might be able to leave early together.” Holding up your phone, he gestures towards an open text message with a smug smile that accompanies his black rimmed glasses, “Guess he didn’t know I was home, huh?”

You can’t help but release a sharp laugh at his tone, knowing exactly what he is implying. Shaking your head, you are tempted to punch his knee as you take a seat on the other end of your sectional, “You want to just ask me if I’m fucking him or are we going to play games?”

“Are you?”

Your anger temporarily prevents the tears, “Nope. Not even once.”

Seth brings the phone back before him, the scrolling through the messages evident in his lenses, “What have you done with him?”

“Nothing.” You wait for his eyes to sting yours, and you can’t hold it back, “Fuck you, Seth. If I wanted to fuck every guy from coast to coast, I’d dump your ass. I wouldn’t sit here, keeping myself busy with a job I hate, so that I didn’t have to think about what **_you’re_** doing on the road.”

“Oh my God!” He groans, leaning his head back and getting louder, “Here we go again! Yes, I’ve been a cheating scumbag, and I’m not proud of it! When you gonna let that shit go?”

“The second you stop thinking I’m you!” You stand up, going over to him and snapping your hand onto his chin to force him to look at you, “I get that you’ve never quite been as in love with me as I am with you; but you have got to start figuring out that you have a good woman, waiting here, all the time.” Snatching your phone and putting it in his face, you continue, “If I had anything to hide, there would be a lock on everything. My lease would have one name on it, and I would have a wardrobe you didn’t know about.”

Seth’s stare begins to signal he’s heard you, his brown eyes softened in their stare towards you.

You let him go, not surprised when he remains still – waiting for you to finish, “I know you’re going through something, babe, and I’m sorry. But I am always here waiting, and it’s about time you figured that out.”

“(Y/N)…”

“No, you have things to think about…including if you want to be here and if you want to be with me.” You grab your things, ignoring his calls of your name, and head out.

—————————-

_I’m sorry. I’m an asshole._

The text message was the only conversation between you because, by the time you had returned home, he was showered and asleep in your bed. You didn’t fight it or him when you climbed in and feel asleep, facing away from him.

Morning makes you glance at the clock, and you think he’s gone. His training kept him gone all day, and this was about the time for him to be there.

After a shower, you stand at your dresser to debate the day’s outfit; then, you hear his obnoxious laugh airing in from the living room and realize it is Sunday. Lazy, you slip into a pair of shorts and a tank top before carefully opening the door. You make your way to the living room, seeing the controller in his hand and make a face; it is then that he pats the couch next to him.

You oblige, curling into a position beside him, and watch absentminded as he continues his football game. For fifteen minutes, you sit in a comfortable silence – not wanting argue, just wanting to be next to him. When the game wraps up, he reaches over to place a hand on your thigh and kisses your forehead. It’s a perfect gesture, something you clearly needed.

Seth sighs heavily, resting his head against yours, “I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I don’t know why you stay with me.”

“…it’s simple.” You tilt your head back, awaiting his eyes, and let out a small smile, “I’m in love with your dumbass.”

“Why?” He continues to massage your thigh, “I’m a fuck up, babe.”

“You are, but I get it.” You yank the hair tie from his bun, laughing when he groans a little, and begin to play with his hair, “We’ll be okay. You just—have to trust me.”

“That’s what’s crazy…” Seth puts the controller aside and fidgets with his hands, “I trust you more than anyone else.”

“Then why? Why stupid questions like the one last night?”

“I don’t know.”

You know that’s as far as you are going to get this morning; Seth is starting to shut down because he has been overloaded lately. The business being taken from him only makes his mind do overtime now that he’s home. You drape your arms loose around his neck, kissing playfully at his cheek and neck.

Seth finally grins, moving away from you ever so slightly, “Don’t you start something you can’t finish.”

“Keep talking shit, and I will make your ass hobble in chase of me.”

“You shit!” Seth begins to tickle at your sides, savoring your laughter, until you are softly holding his face in your hands and kissing him into oblivion. When he stops his kiss, Seth stares down at you and curling hair around his fingers, “You know what you said last night?”

You frown a little, hands on his chest, and wait for an explanation.

“About me not loving you the same way you love me?” Seth looks hurt as he says it, sincere and remorseful, and whispers, “That isn’t true…I love you more.”

“Seth, don’t…”

“If I haven’t made that clear, I’m sorry.” Seth leans down to kiss you again, full of tender apology, before his kisses begin to trail elsewhere, the words repeatedly leaving his lips, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
